Series of Buffy character poems
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Exactly what says. Poems about Buffy, Faith, Angel, Xander, Cordelia, Giles, Anya, and the show in general.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

B ehind the wide smile lies a slayer's soul

U nder the guise of a girl quite normal

F erocities come upon her from all sides

F inishes them off while cracking asides

Y ear after year brings more villains her way

T hat Buffy and her friends must continually slay

H er number of kills would make quite a list

E ven as they do the work, they wish it didn't exist.

V iolence is ever present, for from the mouth of hell

A re vampires and demons, and evil humans as well

M ayor, the First, Spike and Dru

P urely manmade Adam, Dark Willow and Glory too.

I nfestations of wickedness also attack the good

R endering them different than being who they should

E verything in Sunnydale is quite complicated

S layers, Watchers, witches, keys- their existences all fated

L ooking to each other for purpose and support

A ll of Buffy's friends help her hold up the fort.

Y oung they are, but experience they possess

E vil-fighting and adolescence produce a lot of stress.

R uling evil together- and winning.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy before Faith

Buffy Summers

B londe bombshell in the form of the Chosen One

U ndertaking evil in the absence of the sun

F ighting vampires and demons is the slayer's routine

F ortunately her loved ones also pitch in one the scene

Y earning for the life of a normal teen girl

S eldom gets it when evil plots unfurl

U doubtedly tough as she executes her killing plans

M eanwhile would give it up to be with one dead man

M urky relationship with Angel must end

E specially after he kills Giles's girlfriend

R eeling, self-absorbed, Buffy sometimes runs away

S till, in the end, she always returns to slay.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith, circa season four Buffy/season one Angel.

F ierce fighter, reckless and wild

A nd yet secretly she feels like a forgotten lost child

I nside her dwells a mixing of anger, fear, and pain

T rust no one, she believes, and this nearly makes her insane.

H er whole life has been nothing but betrayal and abuse

L eaving her to think that for love there is no use.

E mptying herself of all emotions but hate

H er vicious actions and reactions nearly seal a hopeless fate.

A ngel understands, and through his care and help

Nearly shattered, Faith repents and redeems herself.

E ver resisting, yet ever hoping, for acceptance…


	4. Chapter 4

Xander Harris

X tracting laughter with his sheepish wit

A lways sure if there's a joke, then he's the butt of it

N evertheless heroic despite a lack of power

D riven by love and loyalty, he is not one to hide or cower

E ndearingly naïve, sometimes by hormones led

R ecklessly tends to blurt whatever thoughts are in his head

H as fallen for Cordelia, crushed on Willow and Faith

A nd of course, Anya, the ex-vengeance-demon wraith

R idiculous as it may seem, she fell hard for him

R eluctantly yielding to passion, gave into on a whim

I n darker times they split, but still their love lived on

S ince her death Xander has found no other one.


	5. Chapter 5

Anya Jenkins

A lways honest- usually painfully so

N ever seeing the point of softening a blow

Y oung and mortal, for the time being

A lthough she is actually an ex-vengeance demon

N ow her power has been stripped away

K issing Xander is her new purpose of each day

A lways amusing, is our Anya.


	6. Chapter 6

Willow and Tara

W allflower once, now confident and strong

I ntelligence put to use in righting world's wrongs.

L oyal to a fault and quite dedicated

L ikely to babble when nervous or frustrated

O verlooks the faults of those she holds dear

W ise and kind, the best of all her peers

A wful luck with love, she has been burned

N ever seeming to get the caring for which she yearned

D ay of silence, and to Tara she was drawn

T he powerful young Wiccan who foresaw Dawn

A lways gentle, loving, and shy

R age of Willow when she saw her die.

A relationship loss she will always mourn.


	7. Chapter 7

Rupert Giles

R ole as father figure in Buffy's life

U nfailingly dignified in the face of strife

P ompous originally, but gradually mellowed out

E ventually respected after Scoobies' initial doubt

R eady to search for info in his stash of ancient books

T he high school library was one of his most comfortable nooks

G radually began to feel a father's love and pride

I n Buffy, the Slayer he was to guide

L ove for her sometimes set a challenging tone

E ventually he had to leave so she could learn to stand alone

S ensitive Brit with unflinching strength of character.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel and Cordelia

A lways brooding, not quite one of 'us'

N eeds to atone for deeds committed as evil Angelus

G oes about the city finding souls to save

E ver single, ever lonely, his expression ever grave.

L ove for Buffy must never be expressed

A lesson they once unknowingly put to test

N othing can make him mortal, yet it's not his time to die

D rifting, moral and strong, understanding and wry.

C hanged for the better since her high school career

O nce a rich snob, now a poverty-stricken seer

R ealized through visions that she too must atone

D oing penance for her former cruel tone.

E ver ready wit, whether or not intended

L ucky for her that it is Angel she befriended

I ntelligence skewed by airheaded mind

A nd yet she is braver than most of her kind.


	9. Chapter 9

Spike

S arcastic, evil, yet immature too

P itifully in love with the quite insane Dru.

I nitiative took away his ability to bite

K inky sex with Buffy is his newest delight.

E ver evolving, yet ever the same Spike.


End file.
